1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selector valve device in which a selector valve is fixed to a base member such as a sub plate, a manifold base and the like with a mounting bolt and particularly to a selector valve device suitable for a case of a plurality of selector valves mounted in close alignment on a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a selector valve device is formed by closely aligning and mounting a plurality of selector valves on a base member such as a sub plate, a manifold base and the like, the valve is screwed into a screw hole of the base member in general by inserting a mounting bolt through a bolt insertion hole provided in a valve body of each selector valve. In this case, since the bolt insertion hole is provided at a position not crossing a valve hole inside the valve body, a lateral width of the valve body is increased by a portion of the bolt insertion hole, and if a plurality of electromagnetic valves are consecutively provided on the base member and controlled in a centralized manner or the like, a large body width of each of the electromagnetic valves prolongs the consecutive installation length of the selector valves, and the size of the entire selector valve device is increased.
Thus, reduction in the entire length of the base member on which a large number of electromagnetic valves are mounted as much as possible is in demand, and as a result, reduction in the valve body width mounted on the base member is in demand.
For these demands, a valve-body mounting mechanism not using a mounting bolt is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 4-62474 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-272583. This mounting mechanism is effective in a point that since the mounting bolt is not used, the valve body width of the selector valve can be reduced. However, since this mounting mechanism valve uses means for locking engagement fittings at plural spots on a mounting face of the valve body to the base member, an extremely complicated structure cannot be avoided as compared with fixation of the valve body by screwing the mounting bolt through the bolt insertion hole.
Therefore, a new mounting technique that can easily mount the selector valve to the base member without increasing the valve body width while using the mounting bolt is in demand.